


Bluescreen

by wooliebear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Choose Your Own Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error Sans - Freeform, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, error, fresh, kind of, papyrus is a bad bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooliebear/pseuds/wooliebear
Summary: Error and blue are in an accident. They are now Bluescreen not quite on or the other. How will they deal with this?  One thing is certain... Stretch is not going to be happy. And why is Fresh here again?A choose your own adventure story.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never done one of these before! I thought this would be a fun way to explore multiple AU's. I have an idea where this is going to go but subject to change based on comments. If I don't get any comments I'll just go off my original story!
> 
> I left my job so i'll be updating this in my downtime while job hunting. Hopefully every other day.
> 
> I got the idea of bluescreen being blue and error mixed together from the story Ties of Blue by Firehedgehog it was a fun read and I would highly recommend giving it a look. 
> 
> Also I gave outcode characters pocket dimension homes to simplify things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Blue shouldn’t have been there. 

It was a surface universe

. A Universe where monsters had never been stuck Underground. He wasn’t supposed to leave his home world. Papy said it was dangerous. Apparently he wasn’t even supposed to know about other worlds. 

A colorful skeleton with a strange way of speaking had come to him and explained everything. He called himself fresh. Blue was skeptical but when they had pulled him through a portal that led him to a place where he could see the stars… Well that was evidence enough for him. 

All the other travelers were afraid of his brother, who protected their universe with a fever that seemed out of place for the lazy skeleton. He wasn’t the most powerful being out there but his universe ‘Unserswap’ was so small and had so little resources no one bothered with it. Those two combined meant no one bothers them. 

Except Fresh, when Blue asked why the other just said they had been friends. The resets erased his memory but Fresh would come and remind him. Apparently the multiverse was complicated and there were a lot of politics. Frsh wanted a friend who wanted to be friends for no other reason then friendship. 

Or so he said Blue had a feeling Fresh just liked to cause trouble and Blue was a willing partner. Pranks were the best, as long as no one got hurt. No one expected blue to help and he was a good impersonator. 

That's how he ended up in this universe. Dressed like the local Sans in the skeleton brothers kitchen, Super Gluing all the lids onto the jars while Fresh switched all the cans labels. 

“What's the point of me dressing up if you were just going to help anyways?” Blue asked in a slightly lower voice trying to stay in character.

“You were taking to long bro! They are gonna be home in a couple hours and if you want to be done in time we gotta work together! We still haven't hidden the noise machines yet! It’s gonna be so Rad broski! I can’t wait to see their faces!”

Blue was just about to reply when the sound of a skipping record was heard at the same time as an earthquake hit. 

“What was that !?” Blue nearly shrieked as a second earthquake hit with another scratching ripping sound hit. 

“Oh shit.” Fresh said and ran for the door blue on his heels.   
Outside the sky was filled with tears. Inside the anomalys was a black void filled with scrolling numbers.

“We gotta go!” Fresh said grabbing blues arm.

“Wait! Whats-” But blue was cut off by a distorted voice yelling

“Fresh what the hell?!” 

The voice was coming from a skeleton with black bones and blue tear marks. 

“Heya error Me and my bud are just heading out.” He opened up a portal and started jumping through pulling blue along behind him. Blue was just about to step through when the error grabbed his arm. 

“Yo we can’t leave if your gonna be a buzzkill!”

“This universe is corrupted by a virus if you take them you can spread it. He has to stay.”

“I’m not-!” But blue was cut off as Error yanked him back. 

He could see fresh through the portal. He had taken off his glasses and blue had never seen his friend look so scary. That was until there was another, louder tearing noise and then everything went black. 

****

Error wasn’t supposed to be here. 

Through the constant buzzing of voices in his head he heard that there was a virus. He never really knew how he knew what he did but Error was not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth

. So imagine his surprise when he showed up only to see Frsh, the bastard, trying to pull the local Sans through a portal. Fresh was an enigma. A Sans from a small Universe who could universe hop, What did he want? How could he universe hop? Did Error really care? The answer was no. He didn’t care at all. 

The stupid asshole clearly didn’t give a dam about the rest of the multiverse. 

The virus that was corrupting this universe can easily get transferred to another universe. He had to destroy it before it could spread. The odds were 50/50 of the place self imploding or spreading to neighboring universes. 

So he stopped them and pulled the Sans back to his home universe. With fresh safely through the portal Error was about to let go of the other and pull out the code when there was a ripping noise louder than any other and everything went black. 

****

Fresh saw static and then the portal closed. 

That… was probably bad.

Should he do something about it though?

...Nah He’d just wait it out. 

This could be fun.

*****

The pocket dimension that was errors home was void of any colors. So it made Errors living space stand out like a sore thumb. 

Strings hung from the clearing Dolls were everywhere. A pile of pillows were on the floor. A couple of quilts were scattered about like rugs.

It was silent.

And then there was sound. 

A static screech.

A blob of color and code. 

For a time that was all it was. A shifting blob that seemed to be fighting inself. Pulling apart before crashing back together. Then it started to solidify into a shape. A shape that could have been a skull, Four arms, then three, then four again, before finally settling on two. Legs, a neck, It was starting to look like a proper Skeleton. 

Then a mouth, some teeth, an eye socket.

Then the silence was broken again.

The pseudo skeleton started to scream. At first it was just the wordless wails of a hurt animal. As it gained shaped words could be made out.

“NO no no nononono HUrtsssssssss plu plu plEasE MAKE IT Stop!! PaPy! Nigh- nononononon!”

It solidified and there was a trebing sobbing skeleton on the floor. Bones white, blue tears streaks on their face. Clothes a mix of styles and colors. 

They just shook and cried clearly in too much pain to move. 

After some time even that stopped.

Again it was silent. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t so much waking up as the world slowly coming into focus. Their head was pleasantly empty even though their bones ached and felt tender. Lazily they let their eyelights manifest and look around the room.

 _ **My Bed**_  
 _My Bed?_  
 _No_  
 _not mine._. **My home…**  
 _Strange place..._  
 _ **What is going on?**_

They were on their feet. Part of them wanted to run one way the other part wanted to go the other way. Panic started to set in but before it could turn into a full blown panic attack the sound of a motem filled the air and the skeleton, Skeletons? Eye Sockets were filled with a bright blue light and lines of code. 

After what felt like an eternity they went limp.

**A crash**   
_A crash?_   
**Deep breaths**   
_**Okay calm.** _

They took long deep breaths letting calm overtake them. When they were calm again they let a very simple thought drive them forwards.

**_Bed_ **

With some coordination they made it to the soft pile of pillows and blankets. 

“Okay What is happening.” They said aloud. 

**I was going to destroy a world**   
_I was hanging out with fresh_

Okay so step one. Those were two different thoughts with two different emotions attached to them.

_**My name is Sans but my nickname is…** _

_Blue_   
**Error**

With a little prodding they were able to untangle the two voices in their head. There was still overlap but it was enough,

**Who is blue?**

Memories hit him like a dump truck. 

Snowdin, a Papyrus in an Orange hoodie, Captain Alphys, Unyne, Queen Toriel Pranking, training , cooking, a life, friends, family.

Playing with the children of Snowdin. Eating doughnuts from a spider monster. There was a loud joy but also a hollow sadness. Knowing no one respected you. False smiles A desire for … something? 

_Who is Error?_

An endless nothing. A colorful Skeleton with a paint brush, Nightmare, killer, Cross, Knitting running, destroying. 

Fighting with Ink, Visiting a castle, Hopping universes, Stargazing with… Someone? Quite reading in his nest. Feeling empty lonely But also content? 

The shared memories help them understand who they had been. It was strange watching the events that had lead to this from two perspectives. It had to be the virus that caused this. 

Error wanted to go check if the world was still there so he could contain it or destroy it is necessary. 

Blue on the other hand was not going to be apart of destroying anything. 

So that left them in a stalemate. 

*****

“Hey thrift store reject where the hell is my brother?”

Fresh just froze. He’d been trying to be sneaky while looking for Blue. The bright colors of his wardrobe were not blending in as well as he’d hoped it would.

“Heya stretch whats up my dude?”

“I’ve told you not to come here. My brother is missing though. You know anything about that?” 

Sweat started to bead on his skull “Nah broski never heard of them.”

“Uh-huh” Stretch mummerd before pulling out a cigarette. “Forgive me if i’m not convinced.” 

“Oh look at the time.” Fresh said miming looking at a watch that didn’t exist. “I gotta bounce. Things to do people to... Uh.. you know?” 

Fresh jumped through a portal making a quick escape. 

Stretch just signed. Oh well Stretch thought to himself Whatever happened Blue’ll be back next reset.

*****

In errors home it was hard to tell time. No sun no moon no day or night. So they had no idea how long they had been their but they were working things out. 

The merging of their codes had cause a mixing of their souls. They still had two distinct personalities but there were parts that got fuzzy. They both decided it would be best if one or the other took control of their shared body at a time. 

“Well this just won’t do.” Blue said aloud.

“What's wrong with my nest!?” Error nearly screamed as he took control of their arms to try and put his nest back together.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor! We need a bed!” Blue said wrestling back control and pulled a pillow into his arms. “I am not sleeping on the floor!” 

“Well i’m not getting rid of my stuff!” Error squeezed his pillow.

“Okay, how about this?” Blue let their arms relax. “We get a bed and move your nest up? That way I don't have to sleep on the floor and you can keep your stuff?”

Error thought about it “Yeah okay. You can add stuff but you can’t throw anything out!” 

“Yay! Where do you buy stuff?” Blue asked looking around the empty world.

Error took control “I don’t buy anything.” 

He opened up a portal and he could feel Blues feeling of joy and excitement at the prospect of universe hoping. 

“If you like that you’re gonna love this.”  
And then he jumped. 

***

Fresh found himself standing in front of Nightmare. The god of negativity did not look happy to see him. Well he never looks happy so Fresh didn’t pay him much mind.

“So you're telling me the last time you saw this ‘blue’ he was with error and now you cannot find either of them?”

“Yeppers.” Fresh replied rocking on his heels. 

“It seems like you only exist to cause me problems.”

“Oh i exist to cause everyone problems.”

“Neet.” Nightmare replied “Now unless you are going to help me find Error you may leave.”

“I’m looking for blue.” Fresh pointed out.

Nightmare just gave him a flat look. “Well they are both missing. You may look for Blue but my priorities are with Error. Have you ever considered looking for Error?”

Explanation marks appeared on the lenses of Freshes sunglasses. “Great idea buddy!” Then he did a backflip into an open portal.

***

“So where is everyone?” Blue asked.  
Instead of playing memory pictionary Error took over so he could use there mouth. Their stride only stutterd for a moment as they switched. 

“It’s a dead world. Someone created it but never gave it life. I leave it alone for people to pillage. Take whatever you want.” 

They switched again so blue could run into a cute little house. “Okay! Let's get started.”

***

Error kept his world locked up tight. 

That's why it was good Fresh was powerful enough for that not to matter. However for a second he thought he had messed up his jump. 

There was a table set up with a bunch of knitting supplies. A big soft chair next to a bed and a bookshelf filled with dolls and books. 

As he looked closer though he saw familiar things. Quilts on the floor instead of rugs, The dolls on the bookshelf all tributes to dead monsters and worlds. Blue strings were still strung about and a familiar string hammock was hanging limply from the ceiling. 

“What..?” 

A portal opened and he could hear bickering.

“You said I could add stuff!”

That was blues voice!

“Not that! It’s fucking ugly!” 

That was Error?

A skeleton popped in carrying a plush that was… well very ugly. It appeared to be designed to be ugly though. 

“I like it!” Blues voice came out of the strange monsters mouth “Thanks but I hate it! Put it back!” Okay that was deffinatly Error. The skeleton seemed to struggle with themselves before they suddenly threw it towards the bed with a trumpet noise. 

“…Blue?” Fresh asked feeling so very confused.

The skeletons head whipped around.   
“Fresh!” They said joyfully before their face dropped into anyance “Fresh.”

Fresh was so confused but that was good! This was interesting! He could work with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe Blue and Error need to work some stuff out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter we are starting in on some hurt comfort. Also why do I like to write stretch aa a douche? because I can lol!

“No No No! Get out!” Errors voice nearly screeched. 

“Whoa calm down brozki!” Fresh put up his hands trying to placate the agitated skeleton. 

“No! I will not calm down”

Blues calming voice tried to cut in 

“Error-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! I let you come into my home. Mess everything up and I didn’t complain! BUT i DO NOT want that parasite here!”

“Hey dude just calm down a sec I just wanna-”  
But Error was in full rampage mode now.

“Out.” He growled.

“Error please just-” Blues appeal was cut off when a wave of emotion hit him. 

Error didn’t say anything but the absolute anger rage and hatred that was directed at him nearly caused him to black out. Blue knew that things were less than ideal but he didn’t think Error hated him. 

But the proof was all there it was drowning him. So he did the only thing he could to protect himself. He shut down and gave up all control. When he gave up his portion of control he felt himself start to drift. Like he was falling asleep. 

He let sleep take him.

Error didn’t seem to notice. He just walked up to the Fresh “How many times do I have to repeat myself LEavE!” Error reached out to push Fresh and when his hand made contact he immediately crashed. 

When he booted back up he yelled “AND NOW THIS FUNKING BULLSHORT!”

“Yo Error” Fresh said not put off in the slightest by all the yelling. “Imma bounce. I’ll be back later when you’re not blowin’ a fuse.” Fresh Said taking his leave. 

And with that Error was finally alone. 

Actually Alone.

For the first time in his existence. 

He waited for blue to pipe up but he never did.

He waited for the other voices he could usually hear from the void. 

Nothing....

Error always dreamed of silence and a life unhindered. Now that he had it… Well he wasn’t sure he liked it all that much.

“Fuck.” He said aloud but even his own voice didn’t fill the void in his soul or the silence in his mind.

Error sat hevily on the floor “Fuck.” He repeated himself voice cracking. 

The skeleton started to gently rock himself in a way he hadn’t done in what felt like an eternity. 

It was in that moment Error decided he didn’t like being alone. 

*****  
Stretch woke up from a nightmare to a knocking from his door.

“Pappy get up! It’s nearly nine and we have to leave soon!”

Letting out a sigh of relief Stretch said “Yeah bro give me a second.”

There must have been a reset while he slept. Thank god Blue was back and this time he would keep all those assholes away. 

He wasn’t losing his brother like that again.   
****

Ink was starting to panic. This was the third world to disappear since Error had disappeared. Error only destroyed worlds marked for demolition or corrupted beyond saving. 

Something was wrong.

Terribly terribly wrong. 

He jolted a note onto his scarf and headed out. 

He needed to figure out where Error was.” . 

****

Blue didn’t want to wake up.

He was sad and wanted to sleep forever.

But there was a voice talking to him and it was burrowing into his mind. Even if he wanted to ignore it, he couldn’t. 

Finally he gave up on sleep and let his consciousness slowly seep in. 

“-Sorry please come back I didn’t mean it i was just mad and I’m sorry Please please i didn’t mean it it won't happen again-”

 _Error?_ Blue thought fuzzily.

“Oh thank god! Blue I'm sorry I didn’t mean it! Please don’t leave me again. You can change anything you want! You can keep the stupid doll!”

_Whoa calm down I'm right here._

Error wasn’t crying but blue could feel that it was a close thing. 

The other Skeleton was still babbling as Blue gently took control. It felt like slowly but gently prying free a hand that was gripped tightly to something. Finger by finger Blue managed to coax the other into letting him have the reigns. 

Finally Blue opened their eyes. Sometime in the transition tears started to stream down their face. 

“It’s okay i’m here.”

The other didn’t say anything but Blue could feel him basking in blues presence. When everything had calmed down Blue finally asked. “What wrong.”

Instead of speaking Error just shared the memories of the last couple of days. The regret and the overpowering loneliness. 

“It’s okay” Blue said “I’m back and I'm not going anywhere. I literally can’t”

A startled laugh came out of his mouth but it wasn’t himself.

“Yeah, but I am sorry. I’ve never been alone before. I didn’t think i’d hate it.” Error said. 

“Why didn’t you go to your friends?”

Error was confused so Blue brought up memories of Nightmare and the crew. 

He just shook his head “They’re not friends and even if they were it’s not the same… I mean. I’ve never been alone in my own head.”

Blue understood what he meant now . 

“Okay, I won’t leave again if I can help it but I don’t think staying here alone is good for you. How about we go introduce ourselves to your friends!”

“But they already know me?”

“Error I don’t think we are exactly… the same as we use to be.” There was a sadness to Blues voice. 

Blue was right. They had seen themselves in a mirror while pillaging and it had really hammered things home. Error marveled at the whiteness of their bones and Blue had been shocked by the glitching Error messages and the treat tracks on their face. 

They were not the same as they had been. 

And blue wanted Error to talk to the crew. Maybe Blue was lonely as well. Scratch that Error knew he was lonely. He could feel it. It must be hard for the social skeleton to be isolated like this. 

“You are right. We should let them know we are alive. I can introduce you as well. “

They joy that flooded his soul made error happy. He could do this, For blue he could do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you have any ideas for the future hit me up! I'm willing to add extra chapters if someone wants anything specific to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the friends! and family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Hope you enjoy the chapter  
> 1

Error and Blue made their way through the lonely halls of the abandoned castle. 

“People live here?” Blue asked.

“Mm-hmm” Error hummed as they peeked around a corner. 

The walls were crumbling and cobwebs littered the empty spaces and corners. 

Error must have felt Blues scepticism. 

“The Skeletons that live here aren't the most clean of monsters. Most of them only worry about their own rooms. The guy who owns the place let's undesirables with no home live here. He feeds off of negativity and so him and his friends like to go out and cause mayhem. That's probably where they are now actually.” 

“So you are saying we are here alone!?” Blue said way too excitedly. 

“Yessss?” 

Blue let out a maniacal laugh and when Error caught onto his train of thought he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on their shared face. 

God they probably looked like a crazy person. 

****  
“where do you even find these things?” Error asked as blue hid an annoying noise machine under nightmares throne. 

“I make them in my spare time. Fresh would take me to meet up with a Sans called Sci he taught me a lot of stuff. I have a notebook Fresh gave me that is not affected by the resets. I keep schematics in it. “ Blue pulled a notebook out of their shared inventory and opened it. 

The little book was filled with schematics, lists of tools and parts as well as a set of step by step instructions. 

“Wow.” was all Error could say. 

“Yeah.” Blue replied as he hid a whoopie cushion under the thrones seat. “I kind of got some ideas from the memories I peeked at. It seems like all of you universe hoppers and gods and junk don’t really interact with us normies in the multiple universes. Fresh dose though. He has a small group of Monsters he interacts with on a regular basis. I know there is me, Sci , Red, and probably more I’ve forgotten and never wrote down in my book. I know you don’t like him but he was the only one back home that treated me like I was smart.”

“I think you’re smart.” Error cut in.

Blue stood still for a moment “huh you do don’t you?”

“Anyways!” Blue said letting Error take control _any other good spots to prank?_

“Well we can go to the pantry. Just don’t make any of the Food inedible. Horror will literally kill us.” 

***

Nightmare felt very satisfied. 

The crew had done well today and now all he had to do was sit back relax. Nightmare had a few ideas he wanted to mull over for next time. 

As he took his seat a loud farting noise filled the room. 

There was a tense moment of silence before Nightmare took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes counted to ten and waited for the radge to subside. 

When he was done he opened his eye revealing a blue fire of absolute fury.

“FRESH!”

Up in the rafters sitting in a hammock made of blue strings Blue was losing his goddamn mind. Error was also highly amused but kept to the back seat. This was Blues moment.

A skeleton with a gaping hole in his skull popped into existence near the throne. 

“Who’s the wise guy?” He growled out.

In one hand he held a doorknob. Well holding wasn’t quite the right word. More like glued to and couldn’t get off of his hand. The fact that the door to the pantry was also rigged with an airhorn only made it more humorous.

Heh, Humorous. 

Error could appreciate a good pun. 

Blue couldn’t hold back his laughter. It was too funny. 

Of course that tipped the raging skeletons off. 

With a snap of his wrist nightmare attempted to turn his soul blue. Attempted, because the attack seemed to slide right off. 

“You get used to that.” Error told the other as he gently pushed the Blue back “I’ll handle them. Those two can get a bit ornery.” 

Error wrapped their hand in a string and quickly started to lower them onto the ground. 

Blues manic laughter had drawn the attention of others. Horror had a bone in his hand and Nightmare’s tentacles were squirming angrily. 

Error knew the only reason they didnt attack on sight was the strings. They knew him well and the fact this ‘strange skeleton’ was using them had to be really interesting. 

“The fuck are you?” Horror growled out .

“Shut up Horror you know who I am, asshole.” Error rebutted.

“No way you’re Error.” He let the bone dissolve though. 

“Not exactly but if you bash my skull in i’m never gonna tell you the story.” 

“Stand down Horror.” Nightmare said making his way down the stairs. “If you are Error then what's the passphrase?” 

“I swear to- I am not saying that stupid-”

Nightmares bright crystalline eye light shone menacingly from his socket. 

“Buttercup! You merciless certain!”

 _Buttercup!_ Blue repeated hysterically.

A smile broke out on nightmares face. “What the hell happened to you? Took a bleach bath?”

“Get whoever else is here. I’m not telling the story twice.”

****

Blue ran ahead of his brother on the snowy path.

“Come on Pappy we are going to be late!”

Stretch smiled “Yeah Yeah i’m coming.” 

His brother was smaller this time around. A little denser almost like he was a child again. Stretch didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t really care. 

As long as everything stayed on script in was fine. 

****

“So you and this ‘Blue’ character are sharing a body now?” Dust asked.

“Yep!” Blue responded. 

“Well you guys need a nickname. It’s going to be annoying to have to refer to you guys as Blue and Error all the time.”

Blue and Error both gave it a good think. They were cool with that .

“As long as you still use our names when you are talking to one or the other we are okay with that!” Blue said.

“But we get final say on the name.” Error added.

As soon as the words were out of their mouth the others at the table started yelling out absurd names.

“Princesses!”  
“Bluebell!”  
“Flapjacks!”   
“Unicorn!”  
“Babyblue”  
“Gitchy asshole!”  
“Pizza pockets!”

“Horror stop you’re making me and paps hungry!” Killer shouted. 

“How about Bluescreen?” Nightmare suggested seriously.

They gave it a few seconds “We don’t hate it” They said.

“Cool now Bluescreen it’s time to fix the door you broke.” 

“Will you look at the time!”

“Bluescreen.” Nightmare warned. 

“Bye-Bye!” They said as they made a quick escape.

****

“I don’t know about this.” Error announced as they made their way through Snowdin forest. 

“It’s going to be fine! Papy is probably worried sick about me! I shouldn’t have put this off for so long.” 

Error just kept quiet. 

As they walked towards the ruins door a splotch of Orange caught their eye. 

Bluescreen rushed forwards “Papy!” 

Stretch turned around only for his face to be contorted into a mask of anger. 

A bone attack launched at Bluescreens head. Error’s fighting instinct took over and they were able to avoid it. 

“Papy it’s me!” Blue said a bit frantically. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but you better get the hell out of here!”

“It’s me blue!”

“Blue’s at Alphys house training! I think I’d know if my brother was a fucking outcode freak!” The last two shouts were punctured by another couple of attacks. 

“Stop Papy! I got in an accident! It’s still me!” Blue was begging at this point barely holding back tears. 

“Get out of here.” Stretch demanded coldly “If you were my brother at one point you’d leave me in peace. I have a new little brother. He is the same as he always has been and if he turned into an outcode peace of trash I'd hope he would have enough sense to stay away!” 

The tears were flowing now. “I thought you loved me.”

“Get the fuck out of here before you have a bad time.” 

So Blue did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah Papyrus sees the similarity's between blue and bluescreen. He just values constancy over everything else. he is a major dickhead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want some mountain dew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support I've been getting for this story! I'm so sad because it's almost over and I just barely figured out the group dynamic! Oh well such is life XD.
> 
> I've added an extra chapter thanks to CanTour and shiftingfootsteps they had some great ideas!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy !

Fresh was a hard monster to track down. 

First Error wandered around the anti-void for a bit. Then he looked around Nightmares castle. Next he checked the places Blue had mentioned. Underfell? Nope. The world where Sans is a scientist? Nope. 

Error just started jumping around until he found Fresh pestering a Sans in the universe called Swapfell. 

“Oh hey Bro’s wazup?”

“Don’t you ignore me!” The edgy little Sans shouted as him and this version of Alphys threw rocks at Fresh. 

Not bone attacks, Not weapons… Rocks…

Error didn’t have time for this. “Fresh stop playing with your friends and get your ass over here.”

“Hey!” Razz shouted clearly offended.

“Sorry kiddos the grown-up’s need to talk.” Fresh told the fumeing skeleton.

“Oh my god! Get the fuck out of here!” the Alphys yelled.

“Love you too Al!” 

The Rocks followed them through the portal. 

When they were safely back in Bluescreens home Error frantically looked Fresh in the eyes and said. “I’m an emotional cactus you handle this.”

“Wha-” but before he could finish that thought Error pushed Blue to the front.

Their face contorted into total grif and tears started streaming down their face. 

Blue let out a wordless wail and surged towards the baffled Fresh. 

“Whoa! What’s wrong little dude?”

Between sobs Blue managed to say “Papy- He doesn't- I didn’t!”

“Hey! Hey! Deep breaths.” Fresh took in a deep calming breath encouraging Blue to mimic him. 

Fresh slowly managed to calm the other down. Eventually Blues tears subsided and he raised his head to lock eyes with his friend. 

“Hey.” Fresh said with a crooked smile.

“Hi.” Blue replied with a small laugh. 

“Let’s take this to the table.” Fresh sat Blue down and left to go scrounge up some tea. 

It didn’t take him long to find an Undyne who left a few fresh cups of tea unattended. He grabbed them up and made his way back.

Blue was so out of it he didn’t even question where Fresh’d gotten the drinks. 

“Okay what happened?” 

Blue took a moment to sip at his hot drink.

“I went to say hi to Stretch to see how he was doing since you know…” 

Fresh nodded sympathetically as he sipped his drink. 

“Well he saw me and basically said he hated me and that   
he has a new Sans now.” 

“That sounds about right. I hate to say it but your bro is kind of unrad. He values stability and normality over literally anything else. I think it’s a Papyrus thing but where most are about a three or four where Stretch is a solid nine.”

“But how can there be another me!?”

“Well If a world resets it takes it back to the status quo. Your crib reset and you ,my dude , were not there. So to maintain the status Quo it made a new Blue outta the code.”

“So Papy really doesn't need me?” 

“Hey! I never said that.”

“But-”

“Your bro is a bad dude. What he did was not chill.”

“I still want to be there for him though. I miss my friends and I miss him.” Tears started to gather at the edges of his sockets. 

“I know but you gotta realize he doesn't care about you. He doesn’t care about anything! Forget that dude but remember you’re one of us now! You can go visit your old friends whenever you want! And you’ve got a whole multiverse of friends you can discover!”

Blue half smiled “Yeah..”

“Now can I talk to my glitchy bro for a sec?”

“Sure.” 

And then Error was in front of him again. He could tell because anytime Error took over there were a few more stress lines that appeared on their skull. It took a moment for him to open his eyes though.

“Blue is taking a nap right now.”

“Coolio.”

“Listen I don’t like you at all but you are Blue’s friend.”

“Mm-hm” Fresh hummed waiting for Error to get to the point. 

“You are a trickster and I need one of those right now.”

“You wanna help me get revenge on Stretch?” Fresh asked

“I thought you’d never ask.”

*****

“Why can’t I break his legs again?” Error asked.

Fresh had given him a bottle of ‘itching powder’. He was spreading it on things in stretches room . Towels, bedsheets, pillows, and when he got to a pile of clothes he uncapped the bottle and dumped the whole thing out with a small laugh. 

Fresh meanwhile had flipped the mattress and was putting several dead fish into a small hole he had made. “Listen, when Blue wakes up he’s gonna know what we did. I l know blue’s a sweetheart the little dude’ll forgive us but not if we hurt someone. Even if it’s a jerk who deserves it.” 

“Fine!” Error said heading towards the window. “I’m going to loosen all the screws at Stretches sentry station.”

“Radicaal!” Fresh exclaimed as he did an air guitar “ Now you’re getting it!”

****

The sentry station was unoccupied witch allowed Error to get to work. It was difficult to figure out the right tension to allow everything to stay in place but lose enough so a push would cause utter mayhem.

Once he got the hang of it everything went rather quickly. He was under the table working on the last of the screws when he heard the familiar opening of a gate. 

Thinking it was Fresh Error pulled himself out from under the station. Only to come face to face with a very familiar Skeleton. 

“Oh hello there! Who are you? My names ink!” 

“Uhhhhhhhhh”

“You look like one of my friends! His name is Error do you know him?”

“We are not friends!” Error shrieked horrified.

“It is you!” Ink yelled happily as he lunged at Error. Error managed to dodge by an inch or two. 

“No touching!” Error growled out.

“Oh sorry! Forgot.” Ink said rapping at his skull. “Why do you look all weird?”

“Wow thanks.” Error deadpanned

“Sorry! So why do you look all different!”

“The local Sans and I got in an accident. We share a body now.”

“Oh you mean Blue!?”

That gave Error pause. “You know Blue?”

“I think so…” Ink pulled his scarf loose so he could give it a critical eye. “Yup! Right here! Looks like him and Fresh were causing trouble in an AU. Dream and I broke it up and then we all went to get pastry’s! You guys share a body now? Can I say ``hi?”

 _I don’t remember that_ Blues voice spoke up.

An embarrassed flush broke out on their face “How long have you been awake!?”

_Awhile, Can I talk to Ink? I want to say hi_

“Fine.” Error told the other Falling to the back.

“Hi.” Blue said shyly.

“Hi!” Ink said “It’s good to see you again!”

“Sorry I don’t remember you.”

“That's okay! I don’t remember a lot of stuff! My name is ink! Where Error is in charge of destroying worlds I am in charge of maintaining them!”

“I found him!” A voice shouted out as Dream came into the clearing carrying Fresh on his shoulder.

“Nice!” Ink cheered out “This is a dream!”

Nightmares brother Error supplied.

“Hello.” Dream said as he dumped Fresh on the ground. Freshes hands were zip tied together. 

  
“Hi” Blue said. “I’m blue but we prefer Bluscreen.”

Dream looked confused but Ink supplied “Error and Blue are sharing a body.”

“Oh okay, nice to meet you Bluescreen.” 

Dream looked to ink and asked "weren't you looking for Error?"

"You're right!" Ink exclaimed .

 **Oh jeez** Error thought

"What do you need?" Blscreen asked even though they had a feeling what they were about to be asked.

"Why don't we take this back to my home?" Ink offered. "we don't want to be caught by Stretch. I'm not in the mood for a brawl right now."

"Me neither!" Dream added.

"Great idea!" Fresh said slapping a hand on Inks shoulder as Dream let out a curse under his breath. "I'll bring refreshments."

Blue ignored the stab of pain in his soul at the mention of his brother and followed the others away from the place he used to call home.  
***  
"I Didn't shake it!" trying to get bluescreen to take the bottle of mountain dew.

"You did though I can see it on your face!"

"You can't see nothing dude! I didn't shake it up. It's just a totally non-sponsored refreshing bottle of mountain dew!"

"Fresh you are being very suspicious right now." Dream said as he sipped at his tea.

"Don't do me like this Dream Dude I just want to split a delicious bottle of Dew with my best bro Bluescreen!"

"You are not the type to be virtuous though" Bluescreen said trying to hold back a laugh "Remember when you stole all of Blues beer?"

Dream nearly choked on the next sip of tea. "What?!"

"You shoulda hid that brewski better my dude! Under your bed? That's like baby stuff! Besides you love mountain Dew!"

"Lies and Slander!" Bluescreen yelled out trying to sound angry. The smile of their face was a dead giveaway though.

"Okay settle down I got the snacks." Ink said cutting into the conversation. He was carrying a tray full of chips and dip. But he took pause when he saw Fresh brandishing the bottle of Dew.

"Hey isn't that?"

“Nope" the other said as he slipped it back into his inventory.

"Okaaay then.." Ink said taking a seat "I really need to talk to you about taking up the role of destroyer again. There has been a lot of chaos and a virus has been eating up worlds in sector C"

Error took the lead "Blue is real uncomfortable with the whole destroying thing."

“Well I understand there is quite the negative connotation to a job like that but it’s really needed. There are monsters suffering needlessly out there!’

“But won’t people hate me?” Blue asked shaking a bit. 

The three other Skeletons at the table exchanged looks. Except for Fresh who was devouring the chips at an alarming rate.

“Perhaps.” Dream said “You have met my brother corect?”

Bluescreen nodded.

“While I will admit we do not get along very well he has his own group of friends. They may bicker with each other but they are a support system for each other as well. Just because he is god of negativity it doesn't make him worth less. Even if it took me awhile to figure that out.” The last sentence was muttered as if he was only speaking to himself.

"and we are your friends!!" Ink supplied motoning to himself and Dream."If you want us!" 

Bluescreen looked over to Fresh.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Fresh added jovily.

"If you are uncomfortable with with the destroyer thing we can put it on the backburner but we really need you to take care of this virus if you wouldn't mind? It's becoming a big issue and I am afraid if not taken care of properly it might grow to a point where it my start threatening other sectors."

After a moment of thought Bluescreen gave their answer 

"We will do this one job and then think about the rest later."

Everyone at the table let out a relieved breath. Except, of course , Fresh who was finishing off the last of the chips. 

"Okay I'll take you out to sector C and we can work on a game plan."

Bluescreen nodded.

Fresh stood from the table "And I will be there for moral support!"  
Dream grabbed him and pulled him roughly back into his chair "Oh no you don't. We have a few things to talk about mister Mountain Dew"

"See you later!" Ink said carefully "Bye-Bye!" Bluescreen added with a caer full wave goodbye.

"Wait don't!" but the portal had already closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to fall into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for the wait! I went to Nevada and thought I'd have time to write. Guess what! I didn't! 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and also thank you too shiftingfootsteps for the ideas!

When Bluescreen opens their eyes and saw a wall of screens. 

The screens were all playing out in different scenes. A Child facing off against an Asgore, an Alphys watching anime surrounded by empty ramen containers, a pair of skeleton brothers building snowmen they just kept going on and on. 

“Whoa!” Blue said filled with wonder. 

“Yhea ‘whoa’ is right!” Ink siad “This is where I keep an eye on the multiverse! Every screen is a different world.” Ink made his way over to a set of black screens that were connected to a flickering screen. “These are the corrupted worlds.” 

Error gave them a good look. ‘Yep those’ll need to be taken care of.”

Taken care of? Blue asked 

Destroyed Error clarified Ink can recreate them from the bits of code left over but he can’t do that if the space is already filled. 

Resigned blue let out a sigh “Okay so we just need to-” But when their hand made contact with the screen they crashed. The screen mimicked Bluescreens eye sockets filling with blue as code started to crawl across the now blue filled eyes. Ink inafishantly slapped his hands over his skull trying to keep out the grating noise of the modem screating. \\]

Screen by screen followed the first until all of the worlds that had been affected were for lack of a better word Bluescreens. Panicking Ink grabbed their shoulder and pulled them away. The screating stopped and Bluescreen slowly came back online. 

When Ink looked back the screens were completely black. He pulled up the worlds code only to find the worlds had just been forced into a hard reboot. 

“Did I do a bad?” Bluescreen asked from behind the flabbergasted Skeleton. 

Inks eyelights took on several shapes and colors before settling on exclamation points. ‘Oh my GOD! You guys just Reset them! I don’t see any malicious code! That's so cool! I can finally take that vacation! You guys’ll cover for me right?! I found this weird little universe with so many coffeeshops it's ridiculous. Who drinks that much coffee!?-”

“Ink! Focus! What is going on?” 

“You.” ink pointed a finger at their chest “Reset them. A hard reset. I don’t need to muck around the code and you didn’t have to destroy everything!”

The full extent of what the other was saying slowly sank in. “So I can help without killing anyone?”

“Yes!” Ink cheered “If the damage is ever too much I may have to make some tweaks but otherwise it looks like as long as there's someone to pull you away from your own crash it should work out amazingly!” 

Bluescreen felt pride bloom in their chest. Somehow through all the drama and emotinal termoil they had managed to do something they were both equally proud off. 

****

It was hard to tell time when you lived outside its grasp. 

They didn’t know how long they had been living together but Error and Blue had only grown closer with their new purpose. They had friends, a place to call their own, and a job that allowed them to help people. Everything should have been wonderful.

There was still a blackspot in their soul.

Blue’s thoughts of home would often wake them in the middle of sleep. Sometimes when they were hanging out with Fresh or Nightmare their thoughts would drift. 

Sometimes they would lurk in the shadows of Underswap just watching events play out. The other Blue seemed happy, Bluescreen made sure of that. He had talked to nightmare and his crew and asked them to leave Underswap alone. They had never had an interest anyways so it wasn’t a big ask. 

He never said anything to Ink or Dream but they didn’t come to this world either. There were newer, more exciting worlds to explore. Fresh tried to make friends with the new new Blue. He’d confided in Bluescreen later that this Blue was a child and Papyrus was raising him to become a different monster then the original blue.

That had hurt more than anything else. 

Papyrus wasn’t hurting Little Blue. Every time they saw him he was a happy healthy child. They did watch though. Razz and Al two of their new friends were telling him to take the plunge and to just say hi. Al had told them it was necessary, if they didn’t they would never move on. 

So one day when they were napping in one of Big Blues old hiding spots Little Blue found them, and they didn’t run. 

“Hi!” Little Blue said tugging nervously on his striped sweater. 

“Hello.” Bluescreen replied, “It’s kind of late to be out and about kiddo.” 

“Mmhmm.” Little Blue said scuffing one of his yellow rain boots on the stone floor “I wanted to explore but Papy said I had to sleep. But! I’m not tired.” 

Bluescreen mimed being in deep thought “Well that is quite the problem ain’t it?” 

“Papy also said we were the only skeletons!”

“Well, usually your brother would be right. I’m not from here. I’m just visiting.” 

Blue inched his way closer to the place where Bluescreen was seated. “My name is Blue.” 

“My names Bluescreen, It’s nice to meet ‘cha”

“Papy says I’m not supposed to talk to strange skeletons.”

That made them laugh “So you’re the only skeletons but you’re not allowed to talk to strange skeletons?” 

A smile broke out on Little Blues face “I thought it was dumb too.”

“Well Little Blue your brother's heart is in the right place. He knows there is bad stuff out there but he refuses to see there is good stuff out there too.” 

The smile that had been on little blue’s face dropped and he suddenly looked really sad. “Papy never says it but I know he thinks I’m dumb.”

Bluescreens smile dropped as well. They didn’t know what to say because Big Blue used to feel the same way. Because Big Blue knew it was true. So instead they redirected. 

“You wanna see something cool?” 

“Yesssssss!” Little blue cheered.

Bluescreen gesture them over and pulled the kid up onto her lap. The gloves and long sleeves preventing direct contact. “This is a magic trick I think you’ll like.”

Bluescreen pulled up a black screen filled with code. 

“Whoa!” Little Blue exclaimed reaching out to touch the screen.His small finger phased through the screen with just seemed to excite them more. “This allows me to see the bits and pieces that make up the world.”

“Can you see the bits of me?!” 

“Sure.” They hadn’t messed with the code of this world before but Little Blue was so excited.So they typed a bit into the glowing keypad and managed to find Little Blues code. 

“Here we are! Let's take a look…” Bluescreen pointed to a line of code “Here is where your magic is.” They pointed to another section “This is your eyelight color.”

“So it tells you stuff about me?”

“Yeah, lets play a game. Ask me a question about yourself and I'll tell you what the code tells me.”

“Okay! What does my bed look like?” 

After a few clicks “A blue rocketship.” 

“Wow! What's my favorite food?”

A few more clicks “Chocolate?” Bluescreen asked confused.

“Yeah! You’re good at this!” Little Blue announced with a giggle.

Bluescreen wasn’t listening though. They were digging through Little Blues code. After some more digging They burst out into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Little Blue asked with a little crooked smile.

“I think you and I might be more similar than I thought.” 

The older of the two grabbed the younger under his arms and lowered them to the ground. Well that explained the mystery of the lack of resets. After a couple of stretches Bluescreen opened the window one more time and typed out a few new lines of code. 

Little Blue starred in wonder as a necklace appeared around his neck. It was a simple little thing a black cord wrapped around a smooth stone. 

“I’ve gotta go. You’ll see me around but if you ever need help or just want to talk, hold that stone and say my name.”

Little Blue just nodded still marveling over the magically appearing stone. 

Bluescreen opens a portal to their home and dropped straight into their favorite hammock. Al and Razz were right he did feel a little better after talking to Blue. That pain that had followed them around felt a little more bearable. 

It felt good knowing he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo! An answer to a mystery no one thought was a mystery lol. Some people probably thought it was a mystery tho. 
> 
> So it was vague but when the universe made the new blue it used bits of chara to fill in the gaps. So Little Blue is half Blue half chara. Underswap is so messed up but nobody's in a hurry to fix it. Chara and Blue's minds mixed as well so they don't know they are two different people mixed up. 
> 
> Neither does stretch. I'd be so messy if he found out.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and bluescreen have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After uploading the last chapters I had a little idea. Thanks for all the wonderfull feedback!

“I’m out of stripes! You can’t tell me what to do!”

“As long as you live here I sure as hell can!”

“Then I’m leaving!”

“Good!” 

“Good!”

The front door slammed and stretch was left in silence. It only took a few moments for the radge to fade and the frustration to set in. Why wouldn’t Blue just listen to him? He was just-

"Well that went tit's up didn't it?" A voice said from behind him.

As if this situation couldn't get worse.

"If I tell you to leave will you listen?" Stretch asked as he turned around to   
face the glitch that had invaded his home.

"Nope." Bluescreen replied as they started a new line of knitting.

"Then you're not allowed to bitch about the smoke this time." Stretch said lighting up a cigarette. He plopped down on the far side of the couch  
leaving as much room as possible.

"If I don't 'bitch' about the smoke will you actually listen to what I have to say?"

"Maybe."

Bluescreen just shook his head with a rueful smile "Not easy raising a kid alone huh?"

Stretch side-eyed the glitch as he took a long drag. When he let it out (Not into the glitches face mind you, who said he didn't have manners?) he said "Blue wasn't this bad last time around."

"Blue was older than you last time around. From what he can remember you were just as bad in your teen years."

"Yeah right I was a fucking angel."

"An angel that smoked pot all the time and would disappear for days on end?"

That caused stretch to whip around and look at the other in shock.  
"What you think he didn't notice?" Bluescreen asked scepticly "Blue knew what weed smelled like and just because he only came home to sleep didn't mean he didn't come in to check on you every night."

Stretch opened and shut his mouth a few times before looking away suddenly angry for a reason he couldn't quite place.

"What does it matter the old Blue is dead."

Bluescreen just laughed and shook their head "I'd try and correct you but I know from experience you won't listen and I didn't come here for that."

"Oh you came here for a reason other than to try and spout more of your bullshit?"

Bluescreens perpetual smile tightened a bit "You're not baiting me. I need to talk to you about Little Blue."

"Mmhmm, you can say whatever you want doesn't mean i'll listen."

"Don't I know it." Bluescreen said as he set down his knitting and moved to face stretch straight on."You need to give Little Blue space. You are smothering him. You are not bickering with an older brother when you two fight. You are yelling at an impressionable teen who wants guidance, no needs guidance. They are looking to you for help and you are failing them."

"Hey-"

"No I am not beating around the bush anymore. Little Blue is not him. You can't treat them like you did him and expect the same response there is a big difference between dealing with a monster ten years older than you and a monster ten years younger than you. I will tell you from experience, you make them feel like they have no control."   
Stretch opened his mouth to argue but Bluescreen cut him off before he could "You need to change or you are going to lose them again. Once they are old enough to make their own decisions, and now that they are out of stripes that time will be soon, if they ask me to take them somewhere else to live I will."

"Are you threatening me?" He asked feeling the blind rage building in his chest again.

"No I am not. You are a shitty older brother. I am simply giving them an option. You might not believe me but I see a volatile potential in them and I was hoping they would grow out of it but this place is not helping them it hurting them. I will not let you take away their future happiness for your selfish wants."

The cigarette had burned down to the filter and Stretch put it out on the carpet ignoring Bluescreens disgusted look.

"I think it's time you take your high horse and shove it up your-"

The front door slammed open and the two monsters on the couch turned to look at the bewildered looking skeleton standing in the doorway.

"I forgot my phone..." He looked between Bluescreen and Stretch "Uncle BB You know my Brother?"

Now it was time for stretch to look confused "Uncle BB?"  
Bluescreen got up and made their way to the door "Ya me and your bro go way back. I was just heading out." Bluescreen mimed ruffling a head of hair that Little Blue didn't have.

"I gotta go. I'll see you around kiddo."

With a fizz of static Little Blue was left alone with his brother.

Blue turned back to stretch and he tried not to notice the way his little brothers eyes hardened when they landed on him.

"Like I said I forgot my phone. I'll grab it and get out of your way."  
Blue strode past him and started stomping up the stairs.

"Hey." Stretch found himself saying. Blue turned and looked at him still clearly mad.

"What?" They spat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Stretch said before he could lose steam "You can go see that show at The hotel tonight."

Blues eyes offend a bit "I was going anyways."

"Yeah but you don't gotta couch surf tonight. You can come home and I promise not to give you shit about it."

Blue laughed a little "I'll think about it." Blue responded as he made his way the rest of the way to his room.

He didn't like Bluescreen but maybe he had a point. He hadn't loved and stayed with his Blue because he yelled all the time. He had stayed because Blue had been understanding and kind. Stretch knew he couldn't be that but maybe he could be less of a hadass.

"Yeah okay, no pressure but imma order a pizza tonight so they'll be leftovers when you get home."

"You'll save me a slice this time?" And the way he said it with such hope. Outch ya that hurt. Direct hit stregit in the heart. He might be an asshole "I'll save you a few if you get home before tomorrow morning."

"Yeah okay!" Blue said happily as he all but skipped to his room.

Stretch sat back on the couch thinking about his life and how he got here. Even after Blue had run out the door and left him alone he still sat thinking. Bluescreen after all had been trying to get him to listen for years so there was a lot to sort through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little Blue calls Blue screen uncle BB because little blue tried to give bluescreen a matching nickname of Big Blue. Little Blue could tell it made him upset so he called him BB and then uncle BB.


End file.
